


Din skiderik

by How0_0



Series: Februar Skrive-challenge [3]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Emily og Jessamine er bare nævnt, F/F, Ikke rettet, Spoilers, Spoilers for Dishonored 2, hævn, løfter, skader, spoilers for dishonored - brigmore witches, spoilers for dishonored - death of the outsider
Language: Dansk
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 00:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17694548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/How0_0/pseuds/How0_0
Summary: Megan har lige hjulpet Daud ud af hans "fængsel" og de planlægger at dræbe en gud. Hvordan gør man overhovedet det? Og vil guden have noget at sige til det?





	Din skiderik

**Author's Note:**

> Jeg ved godt at der ikke er nogen, der siger "skiderik" længere, men det er et godt ord.

Dengang Billie var stadig i live havde hun altid hørt historier om den sort-øjede gud, som hendes gamle ven, Daud, hadede for alt i verden. Guden havde givet ham kræfter andre kun kunne drømme om, og Daud havde delt de kræfter med hende. Lige siden han tog hende ind fra gaden havde han oplært hende, og hun var forevigt taknemmelig for det han havde gjort. 

Og ligesom børn vokser op med deres forældre holdninger og meninger har Daud’s personlige meninger om guden også haft indflydelse på hvordan hun tænkte nu. De meninger han havde om guden havde der aldrig været nogen tvivl om. 

Der var gået lang tid siden hun sidst havde set Daud, og meget var sket i den tid. Hun havde fået et nyt navn, Megan, og hun havde hjulpet Jessamine’s datter med at dræbe en heks hun kunne huske fra lang tid siden. Dengang havde Daud sent Delilah gennem et maleri, og fra rygterne på gaderne, var det samme sket denne gang. Historie gentager sig selv, og endnu en gang er Emily på tronen. 

Nu når Daud ligger på hendes skib og planlægger at dræbe en gud, er hun igen tilbage i sin gamle rolle, og derfor skulle der ikke meget overtalelse til før hun besluttede sig for at hjælpe ham. 

De havde brugt hele aftenen på at lægge planer og finde ud af hvordan man overhovedet kunnes dræbe en gud, så hun var taknemmelig for sin seng da det blev tid til at sove. Det tog ikke lang tid før hun faldt i søvn, men drømmene i natten var stadig de samme. 

Hun var i en kamp mod nogle vagter, og de huggede hendes arm af for at stjæle. De smed hende ud på gaden, og derude var der en heks, som ville eksperimentere med hende. Heksen tog hendes øje, mens hun stadig var i live, og efterlod hende så til at dø.

Da hun vågnede kiggede hun hen til billedet af Dierdre og ønskede at hun kunne have været der. Noget ved hende havde altid fået Megan til at slappe helt af. Måske var det den måde hun havde bevæget sig, hun gik som om hun svævede, og når hun dansede var det som om rytmen først gik igennem hendes krop før alle andre kunne høre den. 

Det var som om hun havde magi i sig. Selvfølgelig ikke den samme slags magi som den sort-øjede gud gav til folk, mere hendes egen magi. Hun kunne snakke med rotterne, og Megan havde tit fundet hende i en dyb samtale med en lille gruppe rotter. Det var før Megan selv havde lært at kommunikere med dem, så hun hørte kun små dele af samtalen. 

Det var lige som hun sad og tænkte på fortiden at der pludselig var en anden tilstedeværelse i rummet. En mand, der sad på hendes seng. Han havde sort hår, og hans tøj var alt for fint til at være en hun havde kendt før. Han var relativt pæn, men det der stod mest frem var hans øjne.

Kulsorte øjne.

Mere sort end kul, det var som om man kunne kigge igennem ham, og se lige ind til det dybeste af ens sjæl. Det skræmte hende, så hun kiggede væk. 

“Lad mig fortælle dig noget tomrummet, Billie Lurk. Det berører sindende på de drømmende og de døende.” 

Han sad stadig på sengen, og der begyndte at svæve noget rundt om ham. Små stykker lys, og hans stemme lød som et ekko, næsten som om han var langt væk. 

“Jeg ved hvem du er. Hvad vil du mig?” Havde hun spurgt, mens hun rejste sig fra den stol hun havde sat sig i. 

Han forsvandt, men kom tilbage ligeså hurtigt som han havde været væk. Helt tæt på nu, og han tog fat i hendes arm.

“Folk plejer at ville have noget fra mig, men du vil ikke have mit mærke, vil du, Billie? Så jeg vil give dig noget tilbage du har mistet.”

Det brændte, men ikke som hvis man havde stukket sin arm ind i et bål. Mere som om hendes blod var begyndt at koge, og da hun kiggede ned på hendes arm igen var den næsten væk. Knoglerne var tydelige, men de var blevet splittet ad på midten, og de var spidse. 

“Hvad?! Vent, hvad laver - Ah!”

Han tog sin hånd over hendes øje, og hun følte den mest intense smerte hun nogensinde havde følt. Det var som om selve hendes hjerne brændte med en slags hvidt lys, og da han tog hånden væk igen kunne hun ikke se ud af det øje. 

“Verden gik i stykker omkring dig, og du har arrene til at bevise det.”

Hun holdt sin arm op foran sig, og begyndte at hyperventilere. Hvad ville det betyde? Hun havde ikke fået et mærke, så kunne hun overhovedet bruge det til noget, eller havde han bare straffet hende for at ville dræbe ham? Hvordan havde han overhovedet vidst det? Der foregår vel ikke så meget i tomrummet, så det giver mening at han ville holde øje med de få mennesker, der har hans mærke. 

“Du kommer aldrig til at være den samme. Mon du vil være glad for det?”

Med de ord forsvandt han igen. Denne gang kom han ikke igen. Det eneste bevis af at han havde været der var de ting han tog fra hende. 

“Hvad har han gjort ved mig?! Selvfølgelig kommer han lige nu, lort, lort! Han tog min arm! Og mit ansigt..” 

Hun tog armen op til sit øje, men det eneste hun kunne mærke var noget hårdt. Det var som en sten havde taget den plads, hvor hendes øje plejede at være. 

“Er det på grund af drømmene? Eller Daud..?” 

Uanset hvad hans mening havde været med besøget, var hun kun mere overbevidst om at han skulle stoppes. På den anden side havde hun ikke haft det så godt i lang tid. De kræfter hun havde haft for lang tid siden var kommet tilbage, og dengang havde hun ikke brug for Daud for at bruge dem. 

Måske var han ikke så slem alligevel. 

Men hun havde lovet Daud at hun ville hjælpe han med at slå guden ihjel, så det var det hun ville gøre. 

Men intet var skrevet i sten.


End file.
